The Right Thing
by badly-knitted
Summary: After an argument with Carol and some misunderstanding, Bikky finds out that his girl has accepted a date with another boy. Set during Vol. 2, Act 7.


**Title:** The Right Thing

 **Author:** badly_knitted

 **Characters:** Bikky, Carol, Bobby, Ryo, Dee, Baddies.

 **Rating:** PG

 **Setting:** Vol. 2, Act 7.

 **Summary:** After an argument with Carol and some misunderstanding, Bikky finds out that his girl has accepted a date with another boy.

 **Word Count:** 1077

 **Written Using:** The dw100 prompt 'Hidden'.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Bikky hates fighting with Carol; he can't even remember what started this one, but Carol is definitely annoyed with him. Maybe pushing her buttons over that idiot Bobby wasn't the best idea, but Carol was being just as snippy over Cecile, and that was a total accident. He tried telling her that, but she wouldn't listen. Anyone would think she was jealous, which is dumb, because he's not interested in Cecile that way. Bikky's sure he'll never understand girls even if he lives to be way old.

So anyway, now, according to one of Carol's friends, Carol has plans to go to the cinema on Fourth Street tonight. That's the first Bikky has heard about it. Usually, he and Carol go to the movies together, but if she's not going with him, then Bikky supposes that Bobby must have asked her out, and Carol must have said yes. That sucks. Carol's _his_ girl; it's not like they broke up or anything, because they're not officially dating, but they have… an understanding, so how can she be dating someone else? And why did she have to pick Bobby of all people?

Bobby's a jerk, and Bikky has no idea what Carol could possibly see in him. Worse, Ryo just warned them there's a dangerous armed gang in the neighbourhood and they should go straight home after school. Only if Carol is going on a date with Bobby… Well, maybe Bikky should follow them; just to make sure Carol's okay, not because he's jealous or anything. There's no cause for him to be jealous, right? Carol only said yes to get back at him for… whatever it was he did or said that annoyed her. That has to be it.

When Bobby shows up alone, Bikky knows he was right to have a bad feeling. The gang have got Carol and Bobby just ran off and left her, the stupid moron. Bikky would never have done something so cowardly. He doesn't have the time or the inclination to baby-sit Bobby right now though, not with Carol in danger, so he finds the older boy a cosy hiding place in a dumpster and goes to rescue Carol by himself.

As rescues go, it's not his most successful ever, since he winds up getting captured too, but hey, at least he's with Carol now, and the pair of them have a way better chance of escaping than one of them on their own would. Carol is more than capable of kicking ass when she sets her mind to it, that's just one of the things Bikky admires about her. She looks really hot doing it too, which doesn't hurt.

They don't need to resort to that though, because Ryo and the Perv arrive in the nick of time. There's a lot to be said for having a cop as a guardian, and Dee has his moments, although Bikky will probably never say that to his face. He's big headed enough as it is. Anyway, Bikky gets to take Carol home with him, and that's about the best thing that's happened all day. It gives them a chance to talk things out and apologise to each other, and apologising is definitely worthwhile because then he gets to kiss her, which is pretty awesome. Yep, Carol is definitely his girl, even if they still have to wait a while to make things more official. He'll be eighteen in less than three years; that's not such a long time.

Bikky doesn't realise until he's tucked up in bed after Ryo has taken Carol home that he forgot to tell anyone about Bobby. Not surprising really, he's had a lot on his mind, and Bobby really isn't that important, not to Bikky. He shrugs slightly; too late to do anything about it now, and besides, Bobby will be fine. The bad guys are in police custody, Bobby is well hidden, the dumpster is sheltered, and it's not cold out. If he has any sense he'll stay put until Bikky goes to 'rescue' him in the morning, before school. Besides, Bobby deserves a night among the trash for abandoning Carol.

He tries to go to sleep, but he can't, tossing and turning restlessly. Bobby may deserve his punishment, but his parents don't. Bikky knows if he were the one missing Ryo would be worried sick, so climbing out of bed, he goes to find his foster father.

Ryo's watching the late news on TV.

"Bikky, what are you doing up? Is everything okay?"

"I forgot to tell you something." Bikky shuffles his feet awkwardly, not sure where to begin, then finally just blurts everything out. "Carol was on sort of a date with this kid, Bobby, only he ran when they got in trouble, just left her. I found him, and told him to hide in a dumpster while I went to help Carol, and… I think he might still be in there."

Ryo stares at Bikky for a moment, and then starts to laugh before managing to get control of himself. "Oh dear," he says after a moment, eyes sparkling with repressed mirth. "I suppose someone should rescue him."

"I guess," Bikky agrees, reassured by Ryo's obvious amusement. "I sort of wanted to leave him there all night, but I don't want his parents to worry. That wouldn't be fair."

Ryo smiles at him and Bikky knows he's done the right thing.

"D'you remember which dumpster?"

After Bikky tells him, Ryo ruffles his hair. "I'll take care of it. Go back to bed, and I'll see you in the morning."

Impulsively, Bikky hugs his guardian. "Love you, Ryo."

"Love you too, Bikky. Now I'd best get this Bobby character home before his family really starts to worry." Ryo puts his shoes and coat on, grabs his car keys and leaves the apartment. Bikky heads back to bed with a clear conscience; getting rescued and taken home is more than Bobby deserves, but maybe tonight has taught him a lesson. At any rate, it's unlikely Bobby will ever ask Carol out again. Not that Carol would say yes even if he did; she has way more sense than to date someone who runs like a scared rabbit at the first hint of danger. Bobby is probably going to be a lot less popular with the girls once word gets around, which it will. Bikky intends to make sure of it. Unless Carol beats him to it.

.

The End


End file.
